Dark
by Kyueen
Summary: WonKyu oneshot! Gimme your comment, follow, favorite, and review (; / AKU MENGORBANKAN JATAH ISTIRAHATKU JADI ISTIRAHATLAH DAN PULIHKAN SUARAMU, CHO KYUHYUN. KAU MENDENGARKU? / Aku… bolehkah aku tidur di sini? / Sorry for typos yaa


Genre : Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika lagi-lagi matanya secara tak sengaja melihat laki-laki itu tertawa bersama orang lain. Sejak empat belas bulan lalu, sejak dirinya dan laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk berpisah, sejak semuanya berakhir, dunia Kyuhyun berubah. Namun suara tawa laki-laki itu tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun terusik. Seharusnya dia tak berada disini, saat ini. Tampaknya memang dirinya selalu berada dalam tempat dan waktu yang salah. Dan pada akhirnya mengembalikan arah matanya kearah laki-laki itu dan orang lain yang sedang bersamanya. Keduanya tampak bahagia. Tentu saja. Laki-laki itu, Siwon, yang sedang menggelitik perut orang lain disampingnya, Donghae, tampak puas dengan aktifitasnya. Donghae yang tergelak dan berusaha menghindar dari Siwon membuat suasan disekitar mereka penuh aura bahagia. Dan lagi semua member yang lain juga tersenyum melihat dua orang itu.

"Yah, Siwon-ah berhenti menggelitikku.. Ini geli! Berhentilah ahahaha~"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menciumku, Hae-yah."

Flashback on

"_Yah, Siwon ahahahaha~ berhenti menggelitik perutku ahaaha ini geli Siwon kumohon!"_

"_Ini salahmu karena menjadi begitu imut, Kyu. Tehehehe~~"_

"_Tidak, Siwon.. Lepaskan ahahaha berhenti kumohon!"_

"_Tidak akan sampai kau menciumku."_

Flashback off

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengapa terasa berbeda?

"Dark"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan berniat untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang melihat Kyuhyun pergi bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. Membuat semua orang menatap Kyuhyun. Tak terkecuali Siwon dan Donghae yang telah menghentikan kegiatannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk lalu ke semua orang, "Hei kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku seorang pembunuh? Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

"Kita harus berangkat ke pemotretan setengah jam lagi." Lapor Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menggunakan taksi dan datang tepat waktu." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengambil blazer hitamnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Ryeowook sudah akan melayangkan protes jika saja Kyuhyun masih ada disana namun nihil. Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Menyisakan beberapa tanya untuk member lain yang hanya bisa saling memandang tidak menahu.

.

.

.

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di depan televisi di ruang tengah di dalam dorm mereka. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dan ikut menonton acara yang terpampang dilayar plasma dihadapannya. Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Donghae yang tampak cemberut.

"Biar kutebak, kau dan Siwon bertengkar lagi?" terka Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

Donghae tampak semakin cemberut, "Dia menyebalkan. Aku membencinya."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan kembali menatap televisi, "Kau juga akan memjadi menyebalkan jika tidak mau membicarakan masalah kalian berdua."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa dia juga akan membenciku?"

Kyuhyun tidak mengubah posisinya. "Kurasa tidak."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "Kalau begitu biarkan dia saja yang menemuiku."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae disampingnya, "Dia akan sedih jika kau mendiamkannya."

Donghae sudah akan bicara ketika kehadiran Siwon memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu namun tetap mendiamkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Donghae dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar pembicaraan kalian." Jawab Siwon singkat.

Kyuhyun mematikan televisi dan berpura-pura menguap beberapa kali untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Aku akan ke kamar, aku sudah mengantuk."

Kyuhyun melewati Siwon dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Siwon dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura mengusap matanya.

Siwon tidak bodoh.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit tergesa memasuki gedung SM memenuhi panggilan atasannya untuk bertemu di sana. Atasannya telah menelfonnya berulang kali atas keterlambatan Kyuhyun dan hal itu tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyun tenang. Kyuhyun sedikit merutuk karena padatnya jalanan sehingga membuatnya terlibat macet.

Kyuhyun sudah akan memasuki lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai tujuh jika saja dirinya tidak melihat Siwon sudah berdiri di dalam lift.

"Mau masuk atau tidak?" tanya Siwon datar melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

Kyuhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan memilih untuk menaiki tangga. Rasanya tidak cukup buruk memulai hari dengan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tujuh gedung ini.

"Kau adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia, Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak datang di hari wisuda dan justru menampilkan drama musikal di negara orang. Terlambat memenuhi panggilan atasanmu karena alasan macet. Menurutmu siapa orang di dunia ini yang akan peduli dengan alasan seperti itu? Dan sekarang coba tebak, kau menaiki tangga menuju lantai tujuh hanya karena sebuah alasan konyol? Aku tidak yakin kau adalah jenis mamalia yang berotak, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil memijat kakinya yang kelelahan.

"Aish, jinjja! Cho Kyuhyuuuunnnn~~ kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi karena melihat kakinya yang lecet karena sepatu yang ia gunakan. Dia lupa memakai kaos kaki dan model sepatu yang ia gunakan saat ini adalah tipe sepatu yang 'tidak bersahabat' jika lupa memakai kaos kaki.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat sepasang kaki menghalangi pemandangannya. Maklum saja karena dirinya sedang berjongkok saat ini. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak terkejut melihat orang itu. Lagi. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dengan sepasang sepatu ditangannya.

"Kau terdengar lebih bodoh saat berteriak seperti itu."

Kyuhyun segera berjalan menjauhi orang itu. Siwon. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Siwon yang terdengar ketus.

"Manajer menyuruh kita menunggu di sini. Manajer juga menelponku untuk pergi kesini bersamamu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengutuk nasibnya yang benar-benar buruk hari ini. Menghela nafas kasar dan ikut duduk disamping Siwon yang terlebih dahulu duduk di sofa di ruang tunggu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu manajer juga menelponmu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku melarangnya memberitahumu." Jawab Siwon singkat tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Huh?"

"Jika kau tahu kau pasti sudah menolak. Bukan begitu?" Siwon menyeringai.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada orang di sampingnya. Konyol sekali. Kyuhyun lebih memilih tidak mempedulikan ucapan Siwon.

Siwon melihat ke arah kaki Kyuhyun yang memerah karena lecet.

"Dan soal kakimu yang lecet dan alasannya, aku setuju kau adalah mamalia tak berotak."

"Yah! Berhenti membicarakan kakiku, Kuda."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Sudah lama sekali kau memanggilku begitu. Aku mulai merindukan panggilan itu…"

Kyuhyun sudah akan menyela Siwon ketika Siwon meneruskan ucapannya.

"… dan dirimu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa menurutmu ini benar, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kali ini. Menatap kilatan pada mata indah milik Siwon yang seakan menanti jawabannya. Seakan ragu dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia keluarkan.

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab, "Ya."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Membuat Siwon tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang mengabur ke arah lain selain Kyuhyun.

"Kau tampak bahagia dengan Donghae."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya saat dirinya menyadari sang manajer datang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak pernah berhasil menjadi kekasihnya."

Dan Kyuhyun membeku.

.

.

.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamarnya di dorm Super Junior ketika melihat Kyuhyun tertidur di depan televisi di atas sofa. Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan sesi pemotretannya hari itu. Siwon memilih untuk tidur di dorm malam itu karena tempat pemotretan lebih dekat dengan dorm daripada apartemennya. Selain itu entah kenapa dirinya ingin sekali berada di sini malam ini. Seolah ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya.

Siwon berjongkok didepan wajah lelah Kyuhyun dan mengamati wajah itu. Hampir lima belas bulan mereka berpisah dan kenyataannya Siwon masih memuja wajah itu. Siwon mengarahkan tangannya membelai kepala Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya lembut tanpa berniat mengusik tidur Kyuhyun. Namun tampaknya hal itu salah karena sekarang Kyuhyun justru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga kesadaran benar-benar menguasainya. Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk bantal.

Siwon mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha sedikit menjauh dari Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun kembali terdiam ketika merasakan kepala Siwon di atas pundaknya. Tertidur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kau merasakannya bahwa aku menunggumu?"

Dan perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Siwon yang tertidur di atas pundaknya.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menjaga kesehatanmu bukan? Kenapa kau selalu menyusahkanku huh? Sekarang jika kau seperti ini, siapa yang akan bernyanyi untuk Super Junior?" ucap sang manajer dengan kesal kepada Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan sang manajer. Menarik sang manajer dengan sedikit paksa meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, berhentilah memarahinya. Dia juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Mungkin saja ini karena dia terlalu banyak jadwal menyanyi." Siwon mencoba membela Kyuhyun karena tak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit mendapat luapan amarah sang manajer.

"Apa kau menyalahkanku, Siwon? Aku yang membuat jadwal kalian kau ingat?" ucap sang manajer tak terima.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku bukan, hyung? Ayolah hyung. Aku tidak suka saat orang lain memarahinya seperti itu. Beri istirahat padanya, hyung. Berikan jatah istirahatku untuknya."

Sang manajer memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit, "Kalian berdua selalu seperti ini. Baiklah. Tapi pastikan dia membaik."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun singkat lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun saat sang manajer meninggalkannya.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Siwon datar kepada Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk.

"AKU MENGORBANKAN JATAH ISTIRAHATKU JADI ISTIRAHATLAH DAN PULIHKAN SUARAMU, CHO KYUHYUN. KAU MENDENGARKU?" tambah Siwon sedikit kesal dengan meninggikan suaranya saat Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapannya.

Kyuhyun mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat Siwon menyesal telah meninggikan suaranya. "Ma-maafkan aku, hyung…" Lalu berlari meninggalkan Siwon.

"Ky-Kyuhyun!" teriak Siwon percuma.

'Dammit!' rutuk Siwon pada dririnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Flashback on

"_Aku pikir hubungan kita tidak berjalan baik, Siwon."_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan tidak berjalan baik?"_

"_Kau. Aku. Ini mulai terasa salah."_

_Siwon terdiam beberapa saat, "Jadi menurutmu ini salah?"_

_Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Mungkin hanya aku yang belum yakin dengan hubungan semacam 'ini'."_

_Siwon tersenyum miris tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak pernah yakin dengan ini. Bukan begitu?"_

"_Maafkan aku…"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Kita berhenti saja sampai di sini, Kyu."_

Flashback off

.

.

.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan di seberang aebuah kafe malam itu. Mengamati sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berbincang dengan begitu akrab. Siwon menurunkan kaca mobilnya untuk bisa memandang lebih jelas. Tampak sang laki-laki menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa iri melihat kejadian itu.

Kenapa bukan Siwon?

Apa gadis itu spesial?

Apa gadis itu melakukan hal yang dulu Siwon lakukan untuk'nya'?

Apa gadis itu menyanyikan lagu'nya' ketika diri'nya' sedang bersedih seperti yang Siwon lakukan?

Apa gadis itu membiarkan'nya' menceritakan bagian favorit dari film kesukaan'nya' berjuta kali walaupun gadis itu sudah mendengarnya berjuta kali?

Apa gadis itu memeluk'nya' ketika diri'nya' sedang bersedih seperti yang Siwon lakukan?

Apa gadis itu mendengarkan'nya' saat diri'nya' menggumamkan musik aneh dan ikut bergumam bersama'nya' seperti yang Siwon lakukan?

Apa gadis itu mencintai'nya' seperti dulu Siwon mencintai'nya'?

Apa gadis itu mengatakan kata cinta setiap hari seperti yang Siwon lakukan padan'nya'?

Apa gadis itu membuat'nya' merasa nyaman dengan hubungan mereka?

Seharusnya itu Siwon daripada gadis itu.

Siwon menangis dalam diam dari dalam mobilnya memikirkan semua hal itu. Menggenggam kemudi mobil lebih erat dan membiarkan air matanya turun membasahi pipinya.

Dan Siwon meninggalkan tempatnya berdiam saat laki-laki yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan melihatnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Terima kasih telah mendengarkan ceritaku, Kyu." Ucap gadis yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menghentikan acara terkejutnya dan mencoba tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Lagipula… Kita adalah teman."

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke tujuh Kyuhyun tidak bertemu Siwon. Satu minggu Siwon berada di Korea dan dirinya ada di Jepang. Kyuhyun merasa begitu rindu. Kepada Siwon? Oleh karena itu sejak dua jam lalu setelah pesawatnya tiba di Korea, Kyuhyun segera pergi ke tempat ini. Di depan apartemen Siwon. Menunggu Siwon pulang dari jadwal kerjanya. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa angin malam ini begitu dingin dan menusuk, Kyuhyun bertahan.

Siwon terkejut melihat seseorang berjongkok di depan apartemennya dengan sebuah koper dan tas pundak disampingnya. Siwon menajamkan penglihatannya dan segera berlari saat menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika kau kesini? Bahkan kau tidak memberitahuku kau pulang hari ini."

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan memeluk Siwon dengan begitu erat. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja dengan hanya memeluk Siwon. Terasa begitu benar dan melegakan bisa bertemu dan merasakan Siwon ada bersamanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Siwon hyung."

Siwon membeku dan terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan tangan yang lain mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang semakin terisak.

"Menginaplah malam ini. Menginaplah kapanpun kau mau…"

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

"Bagaimana Jepang? Aku selalu suka saat kita ke sana. Negara itu selalu indah khususnya di malam hari." Tanya Siwon sambil membuat teh hangat untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berada tak jauh darinya. Berdiri di pinggir counter dapur mengamati aktifitas Siwon.

"Tidak seindah saat aku sendirian. Disana mengerikan." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Mengerikan? Kupikir tidak seburuk itu."

"Kau pernah mendengar istilah Yakuza hyung? Itu yang selalu membuatku ketakutan berada di negara itu. Mereka adalah mafia. Dan mungkin juga pembunuh, kau tahu? Bisa saja saat aku berjalan di malam hari salah satu dari mereka menculikku. Atau bahkan membunuhku. Itu terdengar mengerikan. Saat aku di sana, aku hanya berani keluar di siang hari. Aku juga membeli beberapa barang untuk oleh-oleh. Terutama Eunhyuk yang meminta kaset porno yang dijual legal di Jepang. Tentu saja aku menyuruh orang untuk membelinya…" Kyuhyun bercerita dengan begitu ceria. Beberapa penekanan pada suaranya terdengar seperti anak kecil.

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau bilang kau takut disana, tapi kenapa ceritanya begitu?"

"Huh?"

"Kau selalu bercerita seperti itu ketika kau sedang antusias." Dan Siwon berjalan membawa teh hangat itu ke ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang terasa tidak gatal dan mengikuti Siwon ke ruang tengah.

"Ohya, hyung… Apa bajuku masih ada di sini? Semua bajuku kotor. Aku berencana untuk mencucinya besok. Atau kau sudah membuang semua bajuku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu setelah menaruh gelas yang telah kosong miliknya kembali ke atas meja.

Siwon yang awalnya hendak meminum tehnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Masih ada di lemari kamarku." Kemudian melanjutkan meminum tehnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, 'Jadi masih disimpan'.

"Kau ingin mandi sekarang? Aku bisa menyiapkan air hangat untukmu berendam." Tawar Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang masih diam.

"Tid-tidak usah. Aku mandi air dingin saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Merepotkan? Kurasa tidak. Kau jarang kesini dan saat-saat seperti ini juga sangat langka bagiku." Siwon tertawa kecil pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Saat-saat seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Saat-saat dimana kau tidak seperti monster atau orang bisu. Saat-saat dimana kau justru terlihat seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang mendapatkan sebuah permen." Canda Siwon dengan menirukan gaya monster dan anak kecil ketika mengucapkannya.

"Yah! Hyung! Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Kyuhyun menggelitik perut Siwon hingga Siwon tergelak. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Siwon yang tertawa sambil menahan sakit akibat rasa geli yang ia timbulkan.

"Ahahaha Kyuhyun.. Stop it! Ini menggelikan. Ahahaaa~"

"Tidak akan karena kau menyebalkan, hyung. Tehehehee~~"

"Kyuhyun-ah… ahahaha~ Please! Kumohon.. Hentikan ahahahaa.."

"Tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menciumku." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan gelitikannya pada perut Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Siwon seketika terdiam mendengar nada serius keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dalam pengucapan kalimat itu. Siwon menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau ingin aku menggelitikmu lagi, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumannya.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum miris, "Jangan mempermainkanku seperti itu. Kau membuatku merasa bodoh karena pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu dulu."

"Aku bersungg—"

"Lebih baik kau mandi, Kyu. Aku… aku langsung tidur saja. Selamat malam." Ucap Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu beranjak pergi memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

"Hyung… kau sudah tidur?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sembari memasuki kamar Siwon.

Siwon yang mulanya tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun kini menghadap Kyuhyun. Menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu menggunakan piyama tidur.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Aku… bolehkah aku tidur di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja. Aku akan tidur di kam—"

"… bersamamu." Tambah Kyuhyun ketika dirasa Siwon tak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

Siwon berpikir sejenak lalu menggeser tubuhnya agak ke tepi, "Tentu saja asal kau tidak takut padaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Siwon. Menaiki sisi ranjang yang kosong untuk ditempatinya. Sudah lama ia tidak tidur di ranjang ini. Sudah lama sekali. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang ada hal lain, Kyuhyun masih merasakan bahwa ranjang ini adalah tempat yang seharusnya ia jadikan tempat tidur setiap malam. Kyuhyun merindukan tempat ini. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon bukan tipe orang yang suka mendekorasi tempat. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Kyuhyun merasakan tempat ini masih sama. Mungkin saja.

Siwon tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya. Menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Mungkin satu lagi tingkah aneh Kyuhyun cukup untuk membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Dan Siwon mengutuk ruangan kamarnya yang terasa begitu sepi hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Kyu…" ucap Siwon pelan tanpa menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Ya hyung?"

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai jadwal kerjamu selanjutnya."

"Ne?"

"Mak-maksudku kau bisa beristirahat di sini sampai jadwal kerjamu selanjutnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih, hyung. Dan selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Kyu."

Siwon bisa bernafas lega saat mendengar nafas teratur Kyuhyun megakhiri percakapan mereka malam itu. Siwon sudah akan melayang ke alam bawah sadarnya jika saja ia tidak merasakan sebuah kepala menempel dipunggungnya dan sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya. Siwon ingin menangis saat itu juga. Kenangan indahnya bersama Kyuhyun dulu kembali terulang. Saat-saat dimana dirinya dan Kyuhyun tidur bersama di atas ranjang ini. Sekarang berbeda, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu menenangkan? Jauh lebih menenangkan dari terakhir kali mereka berpelukan dalam tidur seperti ini. Mungkin karena dulu Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mencintainya? Atau mungkin karena sekarang Kyuhyun memang benar-benar ada bersamanya? Siwon hanya tidak bisa menutupi bahwa dia sudah sangat bahagia dengan hanya seperti ini.

Oleh karena itu… Siwon meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan membalik posisi tidurnya untuk menghadap Kyuhyun. Membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan menjadikan salah satu lengannya untuk dijadikan bantal oleh Kyuhyun.

"Untuk kali ini saja. Aku mohon maafkan aku, Kyu." Ucap Siwon sambil mencium dahi Kyuhyun yang terlelap.

"Maafkan aku… Karena aku masih begitu mencintaimu." Tambah Siwon pada keheningan malam lalu menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Yang Siwon tidak tahu adalah ketika dirinya menutup mata, sepasang mata yang lain kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

"Dan maafkan aku karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya."

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian

"Hyung, kau ada dimana sekarang? Jangan katakana bahwa kau lupa janji kita malam ini." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal lewat telepon. Pasalnya ia sudah mulai bosan menunggu di balkon apartemen dengan menggunakan pakaian resmi dengan jas yang membalut tubuhnya rapi. Tampak begitu menawan dan mempesona.

'Aku tidak melupakannya, Kyu. Kenapa kau jadi tidak sabaran sekali sih?' jawab orang disambungan telepon Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah akan berkata lagi jika tidak merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menaruh dagunya di atas pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi… malam ini kau adalah milikku?" tanya Siwon tanpa memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Siwon, "Aku pikir kau lupa. Aku milikmu malam ini dan malam-malam selanjutnya sepanjang hidupmu."

Siwon menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Keduanya tersenyum. Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun menariknya mendekat.

"Apa menurutmu ini benar, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kali ini yakin dengan jawabannya. Tidak seperti saat pertanyaan itu keluar dulu. "Ya. Sangat benar."

Siwon tersenyum tulus dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun sayang, "Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Aku bahagia denganmu. Dan aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mencintaiku seperti kau mencintaiku."

Siwon meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan mengelus wajah itu lembut, "Katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon diwajahnya dan menggenggamnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Siwon. Sangat mencintaimu hingga aku ingin menangis."

"Dulu kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku… Aku harap kali ini berbeda karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kyu. Tidak pernah ada hal lain yang aku inginkan melebihi aku menginginkanmu di dunia ini."

"Oleh karena itu, izinkan aku mengucapkannya setiap saat mulai saat ini Siwon."

Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon dalam dan tersenyum. Kemudian memejamkan matanya. Siwon mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan dan memiringkan wajahnya. Mata Siwon terpejam saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun. Menekan lembut daging kenyal yang selalu Siwon impikan untuk menjadikannya miliknya dan hanya dirinya yang boleh menjamahnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon dan meremas tengkuk belakang Siwon saat dirasa Siwon meminta akses untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Membiarkan Siwon mendominasi ciuman itu karena memang begitu seharusnya. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Siwon dengan sama bergairahnya. Saling melumat dan bertukar saliva. Menyalurkan cintanya lewat ciuman itu. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yakin sekarang. Ia memang hanya mencintai Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun ingin Siwon juga meyakininya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Choi Siwon."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Epilog

"Kurasa kita merusak rencana makan malam kita, Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit malas sambil membenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Siwon. Memang bukan pertama kali mereka melakukan ini tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap Siwon saat mereka bercinta. Liar dan penuh cinta.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang masih polos hanya berbalut selimut sama seperti dirinya. Siwon tersenyum dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari jasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai akibat aktifitas mereka barusan. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak sepenuhnya karena aku membawa tujuanku mengajakmu makan malam bersamaku sekarang."

"Huh?"

Siwon menunjukkan sebuah kotak ditangannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun, "Menikahlah denganku, sayang."

.

.

.

Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita ini? Beri saya komen anda ^^ Thanks! Lagi-lagi saya ga jadi bikin angst. Kenapa saya gatega sama WonKyu sih? Kenapaaaa~~? #slap Ohya, jangan lupa favorit dan follow juga yaa~ Cek juga cerita saya yg lain di profil saya ^^ Semoga anda suka! Dan maaf untuk typos. Entah kenapa saya tidak pernah luput(?) dari typos. At least, thanks for everything.

#TebarPelukCiumWonKyu


End file.
